


Behind the Wheel

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, One Shot, Season/Series 07, Tragedy, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lets Lucifer into his head in a different way. </p><p>Contains two versions: humorous and depressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide on an ending or a theme for this, so I made two. Feel free to state your favorite one. Story diverges about half-way through.

His legs hurt, Dean is as heavy as an elephant somehow, yet Sam keeps running.

The two of them had picked up a case involving kidnapping, and immediately they suspected the leviathans to be behind it. Despite the dangers of running headfirst into enemy territory, Dean wanted to piss the monsters off by disrupting their plan.

Sam and Dean discovered a room full of men, women and children all tied up, ready to be fed to the monsters. The brothers did manage to free them, but since Dean's plan worked out so well, they ended up getting chased.

One leviathan snuck up behind Dean as they made their way out, and knocked him hard on the head with a metal pipe. Sam fired a gun in the monster's eye and threw Dean onto his back before running. Now they have two angry leviathans on their trail, and still no weapon to combat them.

For now, all they can do _is_ run.

Sam sees the Impala parked up ahead, keys still inside since they were in such a hurry. Sam stuffs Dean into the backseat, and throws himself into shotgun. He flinches when a familiar face appears next to him in the driver's seat.

Heart racing, blood pounding in his head, and the fear of Dean dying all push Sam to focus only on survival.

"Drive. Now!"

Lucifer stares at him, baffled. Light enters the car, and both turn round to see an incoming vehicle. It should amuse Lucifer that Sam is in danger, but he's shell-shocked over somehow getting involved in the situation.

"Now!"

Sam repeats, loud and clear yet it takes Lucifer a minute to register the unbelievable command. He warily grasps the steering wheel and feels it connect with his palms. He then turns the key in the ignition and starts up the Impala, eyes wide the entire time.

Sam's head is thrown back by the force of the Impala moving, unrestraint, and soon they are speeding down the road, Dean bouncing as they go.

The enemy car is still close behind, but not enough for Sam to think they're going to lose this chase. He takes deep breaths and tries to ignore the oddness of the situation, how his mind-made version of Lucifer is driving Dean's precious Baby and doing it like an expert.

It's never safe to question an enemy's intellect, and Sam finds this wholly true when Lucifer decides to take a very sudden turn into a narrow alley - that they barely make through - and force their pursuers to stop a few feet past the entrance. It'll take time for the monsters to follow, but Sam sees this as unlikely when Lucifer continues to switch lanes and somehow doesn't run into other vehicles despite coming within an inch of at least three.

Sam focuses on breathing again, and decides to trust Lucifer with getting him and Dean as far away as possible from the leviathans. Dean's now flat on the seat, legs splayed uncomfortable though he remains unconscious. Bleeding too.

Sam zones back to reality when he feels the car slow down. Lucifer's eyes are darting between him and the road, expression not unlike a child hoping for advice.

"J-Just...find some place abandoned and park."

Lucifer does just that and Sam soon finds the Impala parking next to a wrecked apartment building. Sam eyes the building, notices many windows dirty or broken, front door slightly ajar and the walls decorated with murals. No lights coming from inside.

Since the leviathans prefer living in populated areas, with tall skyscrapers or occupied houses, Sam is certain an abandoned, or maybe even haunted location is a good choice for a hiding place.

Those two pursuers might take forever to catch up, but Sam really needs a quick rest, and so does Dean.

Mostly Dean.

Lucifer doesn't move as Sam exits the car and drags Dean out, careful with his handling even as his aching limbs wouldn't mind dropping the heavy weight. He marches towards the front door, kicks it wide, and deposits Dean against a nearby wall. He then reaches for a light switch.

 _Thank God_ the lights come on.

Looking over to the other side of the room, Sam sees Lucifer crossed-leg on the floor, seemingly lost.

Sam chooses to ignore him in favor of checking the bleeding wound on Dean's head. There's a small crack in the skin, not big enough to warrant an ambulance, fortunately. Sam starts looking around for a first-aid kit. He finds one stashed in the bathroom and rushes back to apply care to Dean's head.

Lucifer watches him silently throughout the procedure.

Dean doesn't jerk awake once the process is done, though Sam feels a pulse so he tries not to worry too much. He sits himself next to Dean and doesn't complain when his older brother drops onto his shoulder.

His legs still hurt, his heart's still racing, there are leviathans looking for them and Dean probably has a reason to celebrate, knowing he pissed off their latest Big Bad without a doubt. Soon after, the silence becomes unbearable. Curiosity wins out.

"How did you know how to drive?"

Lucifer taps the side of his own head with a finger.

"Your memories."

Then it clicks. Lucifer is not real. Most of what he knows is from Sam's own experiences. The way he drove, if watched carefully, does remind Sam of himself, however the last time he drove like that was during the days of the Apocalypse, after their run-in with Gabriel and his temper just took over.

His 'destiny' was dreadful to hear about. He desperately needed some fresh air and a means to cool off, and driving around like a suicidal maniac did the trick.

"So..." Sam quirks an eyebrow at him. "When you're done resting," A pause. "can I drive again?"

Sam is bamboozled.

If telling the not-Devil to drive your unconscious brother's car in the middle of a chase wasn't crazy enough, then having the not-Devil ask to drive again, must be.

Add the fact that Lucifer is looking at him with a gigantic amount of enthusiasm.

It's a strangely innocent look.

"Come on, Sam, you owe me!"

No, he is not going to agree that Lucifer is behaving like some persistent 5-years-old.

And he did not just _wink_.

However, reality tells Sam that he's too tired to drive, both mentally and physically, and Dean seems more content with staying in dreamland. So, Sam relents.

Lucifer did not just squeal at the acceptance.

He did not.

But he did, and Sam knows he's screwed.

 

 


	2. Dark Version

His legs hurt, Dean is as heavy as an elephant somehow, yet Sam keeps running.

The two of them had picked up a case involving kidnapping, and immediately they suspected the leviathans to be behind it. Despite the dangers of running headfirst into enemy territory, Dean wanted to piss the monsters off by disrupting their plan.

Sam and Dean discovered a room full of men, women and children all tied up, ready to be fed to the monsters. The brothers did manage to free them, but since Dean's plan worked out so well, they ended up getting chased.

One leviathan snuck up behind Dean as they made their way out, and knocked him hard on the head with a metal pipe. Sam fired a gun in the monster's eye and threw Dean onto his back before running. Now they have two angry leviathans on their trail, and still no weapon to combat them.

For now, all they can do _is_ run.

Sam sees the Impala parked up ahead, keys still inside since they were in such a hurry. Sam stuffs Dean into the backseat, and throws himself into shotgun. He flinches when a familiar face appears next to him in the driver's seat.

Heart racing, blood pounding in his head, and the fear of Dean dying all push Sam to focus only on survival.

"Drive. Now!"

Lucifer stares at him, baffled. Light enters the car, and both turn round to see an incoming vehicle. It should amuse Lucifer that Sam is in danger, but he's shell-shocked over somehow getting involved in the situation.

"Now!"

Sam repeats, loud and clear yet it takes Lucifer a minute to register the unbelievable command. He warily grasps the steering wheel and feels it connect with his palms. He then turns the key in the ignition and starts up the Impala, eyes wide the entire time.

Sam's head is thrown back by the force of the Impala moving, unrestraint, and soon they are speeding down the road, Dean bouncing as they go.

The enemy car is still close behind, but not enough for Sam to think they're going to lose this chase. He takes deep breaths and tries to ignore the oddness of the situation, how his mind-made version of Lucifer is driving Dean's precious Baby and doing it like an expert.

It's never safe to question an enemy's intellect, and Sam finds this wholly true when Lucifer decides to take a very sudden turn into a narrow alley - that they barely make through - and force their pursuers to stop a few feet past the entrance. It'll take time for the monsters to follow, but Sam sees this as unlikely when Lucifer continues to switch lanes and somehow doesn't run into other vehicles despite coming within an inch of at least three.

Sam focuses on breathing again, and decides to trust Lucifer with getting him and Dean as far away as possible from the leviathans. Dean's now flat on the seat, legs splayed uncomfortable though he remains unconscious. Bleeding too.

Sam zones back to reality when he feels the car slow down. Lucifer's eyes are darting between him and the road, expression not unlike a child hoping for advice.

"J-Just...find some place abandoned and park."

Lucifer does just that and Sam soon finds the Impala parking next to a wrecked apartment building. Sam eyes the building, notices many windows dirty or broken, front door slightly ajar and the walls decorated with murals. No lights coming from inside.

Since the leviathans prefer living in populated areas, with tall skyscrapers or occupied houses, Sam is certain an abandoned, or maybe even haunted location is a good choice for a hiding place.

Those two pursuers might take forever to catch up, but Sam really needs a quick rest, and so does Dean.

Mostly Dean.

Lucifer doesn't move as Sam exits the car and drags Dean out, careful with his handling even as his aching limbs wouldn't mind dropping the heavy weight. He marches towards the front door, kicks it wide, and deposits Dean against a nearby wall. He then reaches for a light switch.

 _Thank God_ the lights come on.

Looking over to the other side of the room, Sam sees Lucifer crossed-leg on the floor, seemingly lost.

Sam chooses to ignore him in favor of checking the bleeding wound on Dean's head. There's a small crack in the skin, not big enough to warrant an ambulance, fortunately. Sam starts looking around for a first-aid kit. He finds one stashed in the bathroom and rushes back to apply care to Dean's head.

Lucifer watches him silently throughout the procedure.

Dean doesn't jerk awake once the process is done, though Sam feels a pulse so he tries not to worry too much. He sits himself next to Dean and doesn't complain when his older brother drops onto his shoulder.

His legs still hurt, his heart's still racing, there are leviathans looking for them and Dean probably has a reason to celebrate, knowing he pissed off their latest Big Bad without a doubt. Soon after, the silence becomes unbearable. Curiosity wins out.

"How did you know how to drive?"

Lucifer taps the side of his own head with a finger.

"Your memories."

Then it clicks. Lucifer is not real. Most of what he knows is from Sam's own experiences. The way he drove, if watched carefully, does remind Sam of himself, however the last time he drove like that was during the days of the Apocalypse, after their run-in with Gabriel and his temper just took over.

His 'destiny' was dreadful to hear about. He desperately needed some fresh air and a means to cool off, and driving around like a suicidal maniac did the trick.

Suddenly, Lucifer smiles.

The smile quickly turns into a full-blown smirk that makes Sam's skin crawl.

He has a bad feeling about this.

"You want to know _how_ I was able to drive?"

Sam quirks an eyebrow, uncertain about the implication. It clicks just as the words leave Lucifer's lips.

"You accepted me, Sam Winchester."

Sam turns pale at the realization. A few days back, when he and Dean were dealing with a case involving the psycho Jeffrey, Lucifer made it clear how he wanted Sam to open up to him, but even as help from the Devil began to sound very tempting, Sam pushed himself to side with his conscience instead.

He located Dean in the end, and with Nora's help, they won.

His efforts to push away Lucifer back then have become in vain now. It was a terrible idea to accept his hallucinations as anything but fake, but Sam did it at last, and even as he digs into his scarred palm, Lucifer remains seated and grinning.

The two stare at each other, both fully aware what darkness awaits Sam for his big blunder. Dean continues to lie unaware of it all, and for now, that's okay.

"You're my little bitch now."

Lucifer moves towards him, the look on his face so fear-inspiring Sam almost wishes the leviathans were here.

Nothing can be worse than being stuck with Lucifer.

He tries his best not to scream.

 

 


End file.
